Percabeth's Song
by BlackJack the Hippogriff
Summary: This is a One Shot Song Fic for percabeth's journey to tartarus. All characters are owned by Uncle Rick And the lyrics are not mine, although i won't say whose they are (read to find out) I want you all to give me reviews OK!


It was a long drop from Rome to Tartarus. Annabeth had fell asleep soon after Percy let go of his ledge. When she woke they were still falling, Percy's body wrapped around hers like he would never let go. He looked half-awake, but it was clear he wasn't paying any attention to what was going on. Nonetheless, she felt safe to know Percy was there for her. _He didn't have to sacrifice himself _Annabeth thought. _He chose me over his own survival. _This was a surprise to Annabeth. Sure, she knew that he loved her, but not that much. Annabeth smiled. A memory sprung to Annabeth's mind. A couple of months before the Titan War, she had been in Percy's father-in-law's car, a Toyota Prius. Percy and Annabeth were being driven to Camp Half-Blood by Mr Blofis, (Percy's Mum, Sally, was also in the car, but that wasn't important). Percy had insisted on turning the radio up because Summertime by the Fresh Prince and DJ Jazzy Jeff was being played, despite Annabeth's objections (though she secretly liked it). He was about to turn the radio back down when the song came on. "Oh My Gods, what is this song?" Annabeth asked. "Zeus only knows." Percy replied, "Kinda catchy though!" "I Know Right!" Annabeth agreed. The DJ then came on and announced that the song was Everything has Changed by Taylor Swift ft Ed Sheeran. When they had started dating, it had became Percy and Annabeth's song. Warm, happy tears rolled down Annabeth's face, as she quietly started to sing the words.

**"All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles in your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like," **

As she sung this she noticed Percy's eyes were closed, hiding the afore mentioned eyes from view, which caused a pang of sorrow. More tears welled in her eyes**  
"I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now"  
**To her surprise, Percy opened his eyes at this point and joined in.**  
"I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you"  
**As they entered the chorus, Annabeth and Percy turned to face one another.**  
"'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed"  
**

At this point Annabeth stopped singing. She had grown so used to singing this as a duet that the thought that Percy would not continue seemed pointless. Percy didn't disappoint.**  
"And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you"**

Again her eyes filled up. Considering what Nico had said about the Doors of Death needing to be shut from each side, the mention of Percy holding the door for her seemed terrifying. _Oh Gods. _Annabeth made a silent plea, _Please don't let Percy shut the Doors of Death with him still insideTartarus.__**"**_**And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,  
Taking flight, making me feel like  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now"**

Annabeth regained her composure and joined in once again.**  
"I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you"**

"'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
And you'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed"

Percy stopped singing as Annabeth continued. As she sung, Annabeth remembered how she felt during those months without Percy. This didn't help, only making her even more of an emotional wreck, and her words started to falter.**  
"C-come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've m-m-missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind."  
**By the time she had finished that part, her voice was no louder than a whisper, unable to hide her emotional state of mind.**  
"I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you"  
**Percy's silky voice caressed Annabeth's heart. Her thoughts cleared_. Seaweed Brain was still there. They had each other. Everything was going to be alright. _Annabeth started to sing again, her voice complimenting Percy's.**  
"All I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed  
All I know is we said, "Hello."  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed  
All I know is the new found grace  
All my days I know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed"**

"Don't leave me Seaweed Brain."

"I'll never abandon you Wise Girl."

The couple had a long kiss, as they continued to plummet towards Greek hell.

**PLEASE R&R! If You Like it then i might add Songfics for other characters. :~D**


End file.
